The Twilight Swordsman
by Bain Darkblade
Summary: It has begun. The gate will be opened once more and this time it will never close. The sword once again has a new owner. Will Naruto use it’s powers over light and darkness to protect the world or destroy it? Currently on Haitus
1. Chapter 1

** I know I said that I had**** another ****Fanfic**** known as ****Black Eyes**** in the works**** but due to a**** unforeseen and very annoying,**** massive writers block it has been called off**** for now****. I'm not sure if I will complete this one or my other ****fanfic****Legacy of the Ancients**** first. I consider this more of a side project than my other ****fanfic**** as a way to get around my temporary writer's cramp for chapter 5 of the mentioned story****. However this will be continued for as long as I ****have**** inspiration so read enjoy and most importantly (****jk**** but please) review!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own ****Naruto**** but I am more than happy to be able to write ****Fanfics**** of it!**

Sword speech

_thoughts__ or flashbacks_

**kyuubi**** or ****jutsu**

Chapter 1

The Awakening

_Focus_ the mantra that had been beaten into him so long ago echoed once more in his head as the ninja reached out with his mind to feel the minerals in the rock around his feet. Then he used his unique kekkei genkai to change then into things he could use for his attack. Quickly he began making a series of seals as the now glowing earth raced up his right arm.

**G****yokueiton****hyouhen****hou** (Crystal release; Shard cannon)!

He threw out his hand pointed at his target and a sharp spike of blue crystal erupted from his hand and connected with the bulls-eye, followed quickly with four more that split the target right down the middle. Without pausing his hands flashed into another quick series of seals.

"**G****yokueiton****gyokuei****gusoku**(Crystal release; crystal armor)

The ground around him rose up and formed into black matte armor that incased him from the waist up with two pairs of blades attached to the sides of his forearms that pointed back toward him on and ran at the wall jumping back just before colliding with it then launching the gauntlet part of it to shatter the spikes, and the wall directly ahead of him, and then recalled the gauntlet and willed the blades attached to his forearms to swing forward and jumped in between the two remaining dummies and slashed several times too fast for the eye to follow he dismissed his armor and heard multiple thuds behind him as the dummies fell in ten pieces each. Looking around he wondered why he did this the last intruder had been almost ten years ago and that had just been a curious genin of the leaf. Of course he didn't kill him and thanks to the Hokage's help he had made sure that no memory of the incident remained.

He then went into the room that was probably one of the best kept secrets in Konoha and gazed around, bored from spending so much time in here. He smiled as he remembered the reaction of the genin had accidently wondered in one time he had forgotten to close the entrance on one of his rare trips to the surface. He had been found him in the main cavern rendered speechless by the magnificence around him. That too had been his reaction to when he had seen it when he was that young, but that was a long time ago and he had ceased to admire the sheer magnitude of this place. The chamber was enormous both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha districts could have fit into the main cavern twice with plenty of room to spare. Stairs of darkly glinting crystal lead up to houses that looked like they had been grown, which they had been, around the enormous stalagmites that grew from rock around them. Each topped with spires that still released puffs of steam at regular intervals that was used to heat the houses. Yup it sure was something to see for those not used to it. A waterfall danced down out of sight behind a sloping wall of darkened quartz that showed him his destination. The hot springs after refreshing his body he would do his daily check on the portal room.

He had been training for some time now as he had been feeling restless and so his clothes were drenched. He shucked off his training clothes and flung them into a nearby box made for that very purpose and headed into the pool, he would take care of those later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you very much Mrs. Haruno." Young Naruto had just finished eating the dinner that had he had earned doing a few chores around the house.

The tall pink haired woman smiled kindly down at him as he finished the meal quietly and with obvious relish. Internally, she sighed as she prepared to offer the same thing once more that she had offered every year since Naruto had been given his apartment.

"Naruto the festival is tonight isn't it?"

Naruto's face fell and for few second and she was sure that she had seen a look of fear dart across his features, but then he smiled as though trying to cover for a mistake.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll be fine!"

"Naruto," her brown eyes locked with his blue as she kneeled down to look him in the eye.

"You know you can stay with us."

Naruto put his hand behind his head.

"Really it's alright it's good enough that you trust me and give me odd jobs around here don't worry I'll be fine I always am!"

She opened her mouth to argue once more and then shut it.

"Okay just remember to come by tomorrow I need to have the windows washed and I have another council meeting to go to okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Okay then I'll see you later!" With that he went to the door and henged into a taller boy with brown hair and black eyes and then started his walk home. As she looked out the window she sighed there was just no reasoning with him. Sometimes he was so stubborn that if she didn't know any better she would have assumed him to be one of Sakura's distant cousins. He was bright enough to be one at any rate. She had noticed that whenever he worked outside he henged into another person as a way of making sure that she couldn't be tied to him in any way. The only time he dropped it was when he was inside away from any windows. Also he had asked her to check out scrolls from the library where she worked to improve his control and knowledge his own books given to him by the instructors were outdated and if anything should have been thrown away years ago. He finished most of those scrolls even the big ones in two weeks three tops if he was really busy. It made her so mad to see such a bright boy mistreated at every turn but there was really nothing she could do about it so she went to wrap up the leftovers for Sakura always made sure to bring him his lunch.

Naruto was about to open the door to his apartment when he felt a sting on the back of his neck and slapped at it.

"Ouch!" he felt his neck and not feeling anything shrugged

"Must just be a bug."

In the shadows Mizuki smiled sinisterly. The tag was in place and now no matter where he hid he would find him and he could now use the commotion of the mob killing the demon to steal the forbidden scroll as he had tried last year. He had tried the same thing last year but the demon had more stealth than he had thought. Who knew a brat like that could hide from him a trained Chunin? It had taken him weeks to learn that jutsu but now it was finally going to pay off.

He watched Naruto open up the door and head inside and laughed softly.

"This year is the year you die fox!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he was finished he rose and dressed in his usual attire a tight green short sleeve shirt, along with a zipped up black collarless vest with two pairs of pockets in the front and the symbol of his clan in red on the back. He pulled on a black pair of pants with a red stripe running up both legs and a pair of black ninja sandal. He then went over to grab his kunai holster and strap on his special bracers. He looked at the at the level of crystal left in his thick silver bracers before he put them back on and frowned. He knew that he had been low from practicing a new jutsu the other day, but there was most nothing left! He would have to go refill them later. He glanced at the mirror happy that he never had to do anything with the black hair and beard and turned back to look at his last piece of equipment, his sword. He looked over at his sword and after a short mental debate decided not to put it on again after all as long as he had the earth around him he could just make his own, he remembered wistfully the last good battle he had been in. That time the sword had been snapped and since then he had worked long and hard to create a new stronger one that at the time he had hoped to test it out again by asking for a rematch. This was not to be the case for when Sarutobi had been recalled to be Hokage once more he had no time for a good sparing match.

He sighed and proceeded from the hot springs back to the main chamber and walked to the tower that housed the object that he was bound to protect. He opened the door and took a moment to admire the workmanship of his clan now long gone. The room was in the shape of a circle with the yin-yang symbol taking up the entire room made of black and white crystal on either side there were row upon row of human statues each one looking just like it had just been delivered by a master carver. The details of the statues surpassed even the most obsessed perfectionist and that was for good reason. After all there was no one who could imitate life and all the statues here had all once been living men and women. Some were onyx and others marble, but all were dead. It was sad, he thought, that these were all that remained to tell the tales of men and women who had chosen death over power and through their deaths they had saved millions. It was truly a pity that all their sacrifices were merely rumors and legends, the only records of which being in the yellowing scrolls of generations past and the records he himself made out of crystal. At the center of the symbol was a golden circle, half in and half out of the black and white tears that made up the yin-yang symbol. In the center of that was a doorway that was so big that even from his vantage point at the door it made him feel small but it was what was at the base that he had come to see. To the side there were two pedestals with scrying crystals set in them the left one was dark and right one was lit with the image of what was before him. He sighed, it had been a long time since that particular crystal had been lit. In the center of them was an exact copy of the giant doorway. He took his time walking up to this as he let his eyes wander remembering faces that hadn't aged a day since they had arrived and he lost himself in a flood of memories. He didn't even realize that he was now in front of the doorway and he shook his head as he turned his gaze to the newest statue. Directly in front of the smaller doorway was the statue of what was once a man but no longer. A determined look was spread across his ebon features still as he clutched the sword that was his downfall. All that was visible was the golden hilt with the silver gem in it's pommel still dark and still inserted into the diagonal hole in the top of the arched doorway. Though he had failed his sacrifice was enough to close the portal for another 20 years.

He looked over at the sword in the ebony hand once again mourning that he had succumbed to darkness. He had been his best hope to let him rest in peace but he too had failed and until the next wielder was chosen he would have to continue waiting down here. He couldn't help but wonder how much longer he would have to wait before the sword would choose a new wielder. It had been many years and he was starting to give up hope. With a sigh he turned to leave and before he had taken four steps he felt a wave of heat wash over him and swore.

_"__ No__ T__hey had had a deal, and this wasn't what was supposed to happen!__" _he thoughtwondering desperately why the sword would for any reason break the promise that it had made so long ago. Turning he saw the ebony man the sword in hand looking directly at him. Looking back at the gate he could see that the keyhole was turning once more back to its original horizontal position. As it stopped both doorways both big and small were beginning to open. He raced through 30 seals and was able to complete the technique.

"**G****yokueiton****kongou****ro****no ****jutsu****"** (Crystal release: diamond prison technique)

The jutsu worked and a huge clear crystal grew out of the ground entrapping the main portal in a dome that stopped time, if only for a few minutes, before the doorway had opened more than an inch. Even so that was enough to make the temperature rise in the chamber and a crack of red light was visible the light making the crystal prison look like condensed blood. He swore angrily, normally he would call more crystal to the surface to reinforce the jutsu. However after his training he didn't have the power needed to reinforce the barrier. He looked over at the now animated statue.

"Damn it! You had better have a good reason for doing this!"

The black stone eyes locked with his own, and using it's temporary puppet, the sword it projected a message into his head

"I must go if I do not then He will die."

With a flash the sword vanished and the statue then bowed to the guardian and walked over to take it's place at the head of the black statues that lined the yang of the symbol then it froze once more.

Back at the portal the guardian gritted his teeth, he would not allow another one to slip out! Normally the sword gave him a vision of the one who would receive it and he could go and bring him or her to it this time it must be serious indeed for it to leave beforehand. It knew the without the use of this jutsu the potential for disaster was vast.

_ I hope that the new owner is close_, he thought by even now he could feel the forbidden jutsu sucking vast amount of his chakra to maintain the field within. Even as he watched the crystal started to shake dangerously and he knew that he only had a few minutes left before the prison consumed all of his chakra and started taking in his life force. Should that happened he would have no choice but to let it shatter. He would have to use the pendant around his neck to recall the Sword of Twilight but he would only do that as a last resort. He turned to the crystal that he used to forge a link with the crystal on the hilt of the sword and watched as it twirled in the air above the village like a giant compass needle and then stopped pointing downward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why is it always me?_ That thought haunted Naruto as he dodged another kunai he had tried hiding and using the double layered henge he had learned that usually shook them. This time it didn't work he had tried it about a dozen times tonight and every time he had he would get a respite of only a few minutes if he was lucky seconds if not. Every year since he was 5 this had happened as mobs formed outside his house on his birthday and proceeded to "hunt the demon" as he heard them call it. Even with the failure of the henges he was doing well and was almost to the hokage building. If he could get there he would escape and the hokage would protect him. Maybe this time he would agree to grant his request to leave this village. He smiled as he watched the tower grow bigger with each passing second. Just a bit further and he would be home free, but it was then as he was distracted he made a fatal error. He made a wrong turn and was now trapped in a cul-de-sac the buildings too high for his exhausted body to jump over. He turned and watched with fear as the first member of the mob stepped around the corner.

"Well well well look who we have here," a white haired man with a chunin vest smirked and he cupped his hands and yelled, "Hey men over here we finally have this little fiend caught!"

They came like vultures to roadkill some with knives others swords and even spiked clubs but they all had the same sadistic gleam in their eye. Naruto looked around for someone anyone to help him but it was after the festival and most of the population were resting in their beds after a full night for fun and games.

_ No one was coming to help him_ he thought his mind trying and failing to come up with something anything to find a way to survive this time, _This__ is it__ I am really going to die going to die_ As they closed in he closed his eyes wanting to block out the pain he knew was coming, but suddenly from overhead came a voice he opened his eyes to see a strange sight. The mob had dropped their weapons and grabbed their ears in agony. He was puzzled it wasn't that loud or terrible and to Naruto it didn't hurt, in it sounded like music.

"What are you doing!?" One of the ninja had stuffed some ripped up cloth into his ears and from the look of pain on his face it wasn't working completely but it had focused him enough to whip out a pair of kunai, "Make it stop now do it or else.."

He wasn't able to finish his statement before a streak of light slammed into the ninja. As the light cleared it seemed to be a sword. Before anyone could react to this new development a burst of white light exploded from the sword that was so intense that he shut his eyes and threw up his hands. The light expanded into a domed and throwing all those but Naruto out of it hard enough to shatter windows and break down doors.

Naruto opened his eyes and was surprised at the lack of noise he heard almost nothing. He looked around and saw that he was sitting on a green grassy field. He looked around and saw a wall of crystal that he could see out of but by the looks of the people outside they could not see into it, but the thing that grabbed him most was the object at the center of the chamber. For at its center was a grey stone pedestal and in it a sword the like of which he had never seen before. It was a long straight bladed katana the hilt was gold and blade itself was two colors on one side black and on the other white. It's pommel held a silver diamond that glowed with energy and as he looked into the stone it was as though he could hear a voice calling him. Without thinking he found himself on the pedestal and reaching out to touch the gem in the hilt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the hokage arrived on the scene the first thing he saw was the ANBU trying to break into the dome. Many launched kuani with explosive tags and a dog masked ANBU, marked as a captain by his full robes, was even using an earth technique to try and get underneath the dome, but he popped up a few seconds later on the other side shaking his head. The Uchiha police force was there as well launching, balls of fire from their Gokakyu (fireball) and Housenka (phoenix immortal fire) jutsu. They didn't use anything bigger than that as they didn't want to run the risk of damage to the village, but even after multiple salvo there was still no visible damage to the structure.

Striding up to the dog masked ninja who bowed upon seeing his leader he waved him to stop that.

"What is the situation?"

"Hokage-sama the villagers say that Naruto or the "demon brat" as they call him, killed a shinobi with a sword and then summoned this thing and is trying to summon the Kyuubi to kill us all."

He snorted in disbelief at that ridiculous statement.

"Luckily I found a much more accurate witness," he went into the house and returned a little with a mother in a long nightdress and her young pink haired daughter in red silk pajamas, the Hokage noted that she was only about 7 years old and as of such was very unlikely to lie.

"Please tell the Hokage what you saw Sakura."

Sakura looked from her mother to at the wrinkled old face in fear and the Hokage smiled.

"Don't worry Sakura you aren't in trouble I just need to know what happened tonight,"

"I was looking out the window at the stars when I heard a noise outside I looked down and saw a mob chasing a boy some of them throwing kunai and shuriken." The Hokage's teeth ground together when he heard this today October 10th had been the day of the festival and obviously the mob had somehow gotten it in their heads to eliminate the demon once and for all. He saw that Sakura had stopped and was looking worriedly at his face again and he knew that he hadn't kept all the anger he was feeling off his face. He smiled down at the girl reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Sakura I'm not angry at you, just at that mob now please continue,"

Sakura nodded and her small face hardened, "Yeah that's right why do they call him a demon I'll never know. Our mom sometimes pays him to do small chores for her in exchange for some food and he was always very polite and grateful, I actually opened the window and got one of the potted plants to throw at them,"

_ This girl had guts_, the Hokage thought as he smiled inwardly,_ if she chose to she might become a fine ninja one day_.

"They had cornered him in the cul-de-sac and were about to kill him I was just about to throw the plant when I heard the most beautiful sound," her eyes lost in the memory, "It was like someone was singing it was so sad but at the same time so beautiful and the mob started clutching their heads as though in pain. Then I saw a light appear as the singing grew louder and the whatever it was slammed into the ground and that big dome of light appeared and threw most of the bad men away!"

She nodded her adamantly, and the Hokage had to stifle a chuckle at how cute when she did that.

"Yup, it served them right to for attacking Naruto!"

"I won't argue with you there Sakura, Fang!" he gestured the dog masked captain to bend closer and whispered, "Remind me to send all people involved down to Ibiki later." He turned back to Sakura. "You can go back to bed now."

"No! I won't go until I see if Naruto is alright,"

The Hokage sighed she was just like her mother on the council, she was just plain stubborn. Well it couldn't hurt that much he nodded to her.

"Okay Sakura you can stay and watch but only if it is okay with your mother,"

Sakura looked up at her mother who nodded but it is too dangerous out here come we'll watch from your room."

"Okay."

When the mother daughter pair had gone back into the house the dog masked ninja put his hand on his leader's shoulder and pointed to the other side of the dome.

"Well one thing that the villagers said was true the body of one of the academy instructors was found split in half here but.." he was silent for a few moments before shaking his head, "If he was killed by a sword then it must have been one hell of a sword here I'll show you," they ran over to that side and the Hokage saw a white wrapped body and he nodded to Fang who knelt down to draw back the cloth.

The Hokage looked around and was surprised at the lack of blood. Here and there he saw a few drops that he had assumed were from the flying villagers but, he would have never guessed that there was a mutilated body under there! First of all there was no blood anywhere near the body so he must have been flung a long ways before hitting the ground and second he was only feet from the dome. If the thing that killed him had indeed been a sword then there should be blood everywhere and as Fang lifted the cloth he saw the man underneath and gasped.

The look of surprise was frozen across his face and he was still gripping a kunai in each hand was normal enough, but he was split in two! And he could see that both sides of his body were covered in black crystals. Then realization hit him and his eyes widened in fear.

"Fang you need to tell everyone to get out of here now evacuate the area this instant!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then he stopped as a light began emanating form the sword and he had a vision of a great black stone gate and a voice spoke to him neither male nor female but with an unmistakable air of power.

"Last of the line of heroes. If you should take up this sword you will be given the power to change the course of history, although for good or evil I cannot tell. Your very fate will be intertwined with that of this planet."

Naruto blinked,_ okay now he had to be dreaming__ how else could he be inside a giant crystal with__ a sword that was__ now__ talking to him?_

"This is not a dream I may have saved you but you still have the choice to take up the sword or not but time grows short. And you may truly be the last worthy to wield me."

Naruto thought of the pain and humiliation he had suffered at the hands of the villagers and this sword had just saved him. He ached to grab the sword and draw it then but something still struck him as suspicious. If it had power like this without anyone using it then why did it need him? There had to be a catch, but the more he thought about it the more he found he didn't care catch or no catch it was offering the power to never be afraid of the villagers again. Never again would he have to hide behind a double-layered Henge afraid of those around him! He reached out took hold of the hilt and though it was as taller than he was it was not too heavy and pulled and it came out of the pedestal and he held it awkwardly in front of him.

"Now your destiny and mine have become intermixed now for you to gain the power that is yours by right as my wielder, the powers of Light," here a man with white hair and silver eyes appeared on his right side smiling projecting an aura of peace.

"And Darkness," a man dressing in black with red eyes and black hair with and frown and shadows dancing arose his features, appeared on his left. They stepped forward and each placed a hand on one of Naruto's skinny shoulders and he felt a burning pain and then blacked out, but not before he heard one final message.

"Good luck, Twilight Swordsman"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hokage had been the last to go after using a few doryuheki jutsus (Earth Wall) to try and contain as much of the blast as possible and he used another farther away to protect himself from the possible flying shards and when the blast sounded he waited for a second then dropped the jutsu and ran toward the remains of the dome. All but the last wall had been destryoed and he put his hand on it and drew the remainder of his chakra infused into it back into his body and watched at the wall crumbled. In the center he saw Naruto his hair blackened presumably from the blast but as he got closer he could see no burns anywhere on him but his shirt was in tatters. Curious to see why he lifted the remain of the shirt and gasped running down his arm all the way to his wrist was a tattoo of a white phoenix in flight and on the left arm was a black dragon fire breathing from it's mouth. Even as he looked on the tattoos grew fainter until they faded into the skin leaving no trace that they were there to begin with. It was only then that he looked down and saw the thing that shocked him the most. Now that the tattoos were gone he saw that in Naruto's hands was a sheathed sword, a sword he remembered seeing once before. Grimly he picked Naruto up and headed for the hospital. He would find a doctor to find out what had happened to him and heaven help anyone who refused to cooperate!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Underground the doorway had closed once more and the crystal shattered. The ninja had nearly collapsed from the strain of holding it open for so long and had been about to use the pendant around his neck to summon the sword and consequences or no end the jutsu and jam it back into the keyhole himself. He had seen in the crystal brighten once more and forge a new link with the new swordsman.

_Finally_, he thought, _I can get out or here for a while he thought but first I need to sleep._ He smiled and fell asleep drained by the effort of holding the jutsu for so long. It was a shame for if he had stayed awake for a minute longer then he would have seen the shadow that slunk slightly out of the room and off to the corridor that led to the outside world...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** The sword has changed something in ****Naruto**** though why**** or how**** is still unknown. What does this mean for his future and what about the tattoos that cover his arms? ****What was the thing that was in the room just now? ****Heck why am I asking you guys? After all I alread****y know! This one was insane I really have no idea where I got the inspiration from one minute I was watching ****Gundam**** the next minute this idea hits me and I run to my computer to write it down! Be warned that the translations I am using are not exact but they were the best I could find, just warning you not to use the individual words as translated directly! If this story**** continues to write itself like this I may have it completed before summer is over! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Encounters

** Now I'm sure that everyone is wondering what the tattoos on ****Naruto's**** arms do yes? Well you will have to wait until the next chapter for that! This chapter will reveal a bit about my main OC and his relationship with the village and what he thinks of ****it's**** inhabitants. Now enough with the chatter on with the story!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own ****Naruto**** otherwise the phrase Believe it would never be spoken in that show AGAIN!**

Chapter 2

Encounters

The Hokage arrived at the hospital just a bit before Fang who had been watching his leader from nearby and followed him. The hospital staff glared at Naruto but with the Hokage and an ANBU captain standing there they didn't dare refuse treatment, however after taking them half an hour just to attach an IV drip to his arm the Hokage disgustedly sent them away and sent for his personal physician. Fang seemed to agree and sent for his ANBU team to help try and keep this incident as classified as possible as Fang was organizing them Sarutobi sat down in a chair next to the bed. He looked down at Naruto who had yet to wake up and frowned. He was worried for his health as he noticed that his baby fat (of which there wasn't much) had begun to disappear slowly, but instead of making him look ripped he began to look slightly emaciated. The Hokage was worried he thought it might have something to do with the sword that Naruto held that no one had yet been able to remove. He held it with what was almost a death-grip his fingers locked around the hilt and the sheath seemed to glow slightly even in the bright hospital lights.

"Hokage-sama you summoned me?" he looked up to see his physician Shinji next to Fang. One of the few people he knew he could trust Naruto with, Shinji was a kindly middle aged man in the usual doctor attire. His light blue eyes flicked quickly over to the bed which widened when he saw who the occupant was.

"Yes I need you to do a through check up on Naruto here."

He nodded not phased by the sight of the seven year old boy in the hospital, after all after one doctor had come at Naruto with a scalpel a year ago the Hokage had paid him to be Naruto's doctor as well, but after how he saw how everyone else treated him he did it for a large discount.

"What happened to him?"

The Sandiame explained all that he had seen and about the dome, "I don't think that anyone of the mob hurt him beforehand so I think that the reason for the coma is the sword that was found with him."

The doctor nodded and went over to the bed and laying his own things out to begin the check up. He frowned as he looked at Naruto's change of hair color there was nothing to suggest a burn but something seemed off

_Naruto I'm glad you aren't awake otherwise this would hurt._

He reached down and plucked a hair and looked down on it a white tip where it had been growing out of the scalp a seconds ago but the rest was completely black.

"Did he dye his hair recently?"

"Not that I know of. In fact one of our eyewitnesses saw him quite clearly with seeing anything like that. I was going to ask you what could cause that"

"I can't believe it but the hair has changed color all the way down to the roots! Normally with dyes there is an unevenness about the base and the natural color is there somewhere but I don't see any blonde in there at all hmmm," he stroked his chin for a second then made a decision, "I would like to do a few tests, does this hospital have his DNA on file?" He went down the hall beyond the perimeter that the ANBU had established and called a nurse and sent her to retrieve the file needed. He turned to Naruto and did a few quick seals that ANBU captain tensed thinking him to be a disguised assassin but the Hokage held up his hand to stop him. He knew that sequence and it was merely used to collect and preserve a sample of DNA, in fact it was perfectly harmless.

Ninpou; Shōsen Jutsu (mystical palm technique).

A green glow surrounded his hand and he put his hand on one of Naurto's arms and the glow became blue signaling the success of the jutsu. When the nurse returned bearing the requested documents he took them along with the fresh sample and went into the small lab across the hall for analysis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke to find himself looking up into a darkened sky with just a hint of rd and orange coloring the clouds. He shivered and looked down to see himself clad in only his pants and ninja sandals, his shirt was gone showing his malnourished body to the world, and when he looked at his arms he saw a pair of intricate glowing tattoos that curving down his forearms. On his right arm was a white phoenix and his arm left a black dragon.

_ So that was what the burning sensation was about, huh wonder if they do anything?_ He thought but shivered again as a cold wind blow through this time with some dust that got in his eyes and he decided to find some shelter. He got up and looked around he was lying amidst a dried up field of grass. There was a building in the distance an ominous building made of red rock that just screamed prison. He decided to stay away from that one and way in the distance he saw another structure having nothing better to do he went toward that one.

It was a much sorter walk than he expected and the structure before him was anything but ordinary. It was entirely white and looked brand new with no sand or pot-marks from the wind that he had felt his entire walk here. It was built like a triangular temple with three walls and carved above the doorway were two words. Link Chamber. He went inside and two things caught his attention immediately the first was that on a raised stage that had something in the middle he had seen just today. For on that stage was the same exact pedestal that had held the sword in that dome, but here there was no sword. The swordless pedestal was at the very center of the stage and surrounded by three mirrors that were all facing outward.

_Is this a dream?_ He thought, _that is the__ same__ pedestal I saw in that dome but no sword why is that? _

The second were the crystalline mirrors that were at each corner of the room. The ones to the side pulsed with an energy that the tattoos on his arms seemed to respond and glow also. Despite the warmth in the room he shivered

_ I think I'll stay away from those for now_, he thought as he turned to go toward the third and final mirror.

He went up past the pedestal to the final mirror and looked inside expecting to see only himself instead he saw an image of a man in the mirror. Dressed in ancient shinobi attire he had only seen in books he had on a silver battle kimono with shortened sleeves. That wasn't the thing that caught his attention the most though. For inside the mirror he was actually moving! All the while his hands forming seals and stopping, then forming the same seals, then stopping again, during this time his eyes were darting around as though seeing something Naruto couldn't, while his mouth was moving as though muttering silently to himself. All the while he had no idea that Naruto was there getting impatient of being ignored and so he decided to get his attention.

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing?"

He didn't answer it was then that he looked at the bottom of the mirror and saw an inscription

Guardian mirror: Aisu.

"Aisu?" he said

Immediately the mirror began to glow and with a poof of smoke the mirror was gone and in it's place was a the man.

"Kane it's not time yet I'm still in the midst of the process so why are you..."

His voice was the one he had heard in the dome so this was this man the sword itself? He stopped talking and blinked.

"Naruto? You're not supposed to be here yet."

"What are you AHHHHH."

Pain exploded in his head and the last thing he heard was the man yelling

"Kane get in here now!"

**Back in reality**

He said it wouldn't take long yet he has been gone for almost 10 minutes.

_ I wonder if I should go check on __him?_ Just as he thought that Shinji came back looking confused.

"Hokage-sama are you sure that these are Naruto's medical records?"

"Of course they are. Why do you ask?"

"And this is Naruto right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"What I have seen is supposedly impossible, but I see no way of anyone achieving this and not this quickly! Anyway to see if I am right I will have to take another DNA sample"

He ran through the same seals once more and when he got the sample he rushed back to the lab leaving the Hokage to look down at the sword still clutched in Naruto's small hands with wonder and not a bit of trepidation. It was obvious that the encounter with the sword had done something to do him sword had done something but all the way down to his DNA?

Shinji returned once more he threw his hands up and gestured for the Hokage to follow him to the lab with a glance over at Naruto he did so. The room was white with a bunch of microscopes connected to miniature projectors all pointed at a large screen. _It was a good thing_, Sarutobi thought, _that w__e took the room right across fro__m the largest l__ab here_. Once he got there Shinji grabbed three slides and put them on top of the stages of three microscopes and then proceeded to power up them along with three of the projectors, talking all the while.

"Hokage-sama do you remember the report that I had given to you after I had investigated some of the "failed" experiments of Orochimaru?"

The Hokage frowned, the memory of what his former student's twisted attempts to discovery a secret to becoming immortal always brought the bile rising in his throat. To think how he could have been so wrong about someone he had known and trained for that many years. He came out of his musings upon hearing a polite cough from his politely waiting doctor and nodded not trusting his voice.

"Well this boy's DNA is changing, morphing and it is doing it quicker and more completely than anything I had thought possible. Ah here we go." the three white parts of the screen were filled with images all of them dated, "This is the one we have on record about a month ago and this is my first sample," The hokage's mouth dropped open, he was no medical ninja but it didn't take one to see that something strange was going on. The DNA looked like it had been ripped apart! Bits and pieces of the four different pairs that connected the two sides of the double helix that were scattered everywhere. With them were odd crystalline creatures that looked like they were frozen in the act of either holding or consuming those same bits and pieces "See here," He pointed to a odd jigsaw-like pattern that was in "Here the DNA structure is unstable and is be moved about by these, _things_ but here," he motioned the lower and newer sample, "It seems to show that they have recombined it into a completely new genetic structure."

He turned back to the microscope and looked at the screen showing the three different samples once more.

"It's amazing I have never seen anything like it.."

"And you probably won't again."

Shinji jumped as the voice spoke right behind him and he spun around confused how anyone could get through not only the ANBU that were stationed outside the door but also the ANBU captain who had drawn his sword and was standing between the intruder and his leader.

His first thought when he noticed the lack of the Konoha Hiate was.

_Who is this guy?_

The second being.

_ H__e must be a ninja__ to sneak by those ANBU__, right?_

And third was.

_ H__ow the hell does he __know__ what is going on?_

When he had recovered he looked over to see him now over in Naruto's room at the foot of his bed looking down at Naruto with pity in his eyes he took a moment to scrutinize him and try to find who he was. After all what someone is wearing can tell an observant person allot about who they are and what they do. He was wearing a black vest that resembled a jonin vest without the collar and he had a plain sword slung over his back. Under the vest he had on a green shirt under that like a jonin of the leaf but without the red swirl that was on the sleeves. He wore loose black pants with a stripe of red visible from the side along with black ninja sandals. The pouch on his belt and the kunai holster taped onto his leg indentified him as a shinobi but the lack of a forehead protect still puzzled him. At this point they had a treaty with the cloud and mist, an uneasy truce with the rock, and an alliance with the sand, but no one would send a ninja here unannounced like this. It would cause a diplomatic nightmare. Maybe he was retired and didn't wear his hiate, but that still made no sense. One he didn't look that old, and two he had never seen him anywhere around the village. He took in all this in a second but when he lookde up at his face something caugth his attention. He didn't ahve a very memorable face he wore his black hair short enought that it didn't get in the way, but it was his eyes that caught and held his attention more than anything else. They were blue grey and he was looking not at Naruto but beyond him, as thought seeing something in him that triggered some powerful memories. That look ended as he shook his head, and looked over at Shinji with an eyebrow raised.

"You know it's considered rude to stare."

Shinji blinked, startled at his casual words. There was no hint of a threat in his words more it was replaced instead with amusement. That in itself was odd, this man had just snuck into a room with two powerful shinobi who were both on edge and he was worried about them staring at him?

"Sorry but I find it odd how you can just suddenly appear here when half this floor is under lockdown."

"Don't worry Shinji he's an old friend."

He turned to look at the Hokage with open incredulity. A friend? You'd think he would have mentioned someone this powerful, and here he thought that he knew Sarutobi well.

After a few minutes more minute of staring at the bed's occupant, the stranger turned and smiled at the Hokage while holding out a hand to shake.

"It's been a while Sarutobi I'm glad to see that you are still well."

The current Hokage smiled and grasped the offered hand warmly.

"I'm assuming that my present has proven useful up till now?"

"Oh if you only knew how useful you could name your price for those trinkets the other Kage would be scrambling to get one if they knew about mine."

The ninja laughed dryly, "How do you know that they don't already have one?"

"Oh yeah you have traveled around haven't you Kane? It has been a while since you have come up to Konoha, but I can assume that this has something to do with the incident that involved Naruto here."

"Naruto? So that is his name. Tell me what is his last name?"

"Uzumaki."

_Uzumaki__Uzumaki__ where have I heard that name before?_

He had a tantalizing feeling that he had heard it before but the exact knowledge of where eluded him.

_O__h__ well_ he thought, _I can ponder that later__ right now I have business of attend to…_

"Hello? Did you hear me?"

Kane realized from his tone that The ANBU captain had been trying to get his attention and had probably repeated what he had just said several times.

"I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere what did you say again?"

"If he could see underneath the mask he would have seen the Captain's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"I said

The newly named Kane nodded and turned once more to the sleeping boy

"Yeah I knew that the sword was going to do aid it's possible new owner I assumed it to be a ninja about to die on a mission not a boy about to be beaten to death."

"So I'm guessing that the sword is responsible for this sleep?" Kane nodded again, "So how long will it be until he wakes up?"

He turned toward him and shrugged.

"He won't wake up for a while but this is the first time that anyone this young has been selected and I'm not sure how long it will take him to recover. After all the process is draining in more ways than one."

He turned sharply to the aged Hokage and his eyes bored into him accusingly.

"Sarutobi I want to believe that you have done a good job taking over again from the fourth but with what has happened recently I have begun to doubt that," at pointed at the sheathed blade in Naruto's hands, "The last message the sword relayed to me was that He," he gestured over to the only patient in the room, "Would die without it's aid. So tell me, why did the ANBU and your police force both ignore him in his time of need yet they appeared in a flash in order to attack the shield made by the Twilight Sword?"

The Hokage flinched that voice held nothing but contempt for the forces he mentioned.

"After he awakens I will become his sensei." The way he said it made it clear that it wasn't a question or a request for permission, it was a fact, "I am the only one who can teach him how to use that sword properly and how to unlock the abilities that are within it."

Sarutobi was clearly unhappy about this statement, but he knew that if he wanted to Kane could take Naruto away from here and there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"Okay I will make you a Jonin of the village you certainly have the skills to be one just ..."

"No."

"Why?"

"The reason is simple enough. I. Don't. Like. The. Villagers."

His voice as he said those words contained enough potent venom to put a cobra to shame. He pointed over at Naruto and his face beneath the beard twisted into a snarl, "In all my years I have never ever had that sword have to intervene when it's next possible wielder is in danger. Just the fact that it had to do that in order save a child is even more troubling. Not to mention the fact that he now has to endure a process to allow him to use the sword. A process that was made for use on an adult even a putting a teenager though it would be pushing it."

His snarl turned into a smirk as his lips turned up a little at the corners.

"And let's not forget the fact that I am still mentioned in some of the older Konoha Bingo Books," He jerked a finger over at the still tensed ANBU, "I'm surprised that your captain hasn't tried to attack me already."

Suddenly a scream was heard and all eyes snapped to Naruto who was writhing on the bed the sheathed sword started glowing brighter and flickering erratically.

"SHIT he did what!" Kane was at his side in an instant forming seals, and the captain drew his sword but was stopped by the glare, and more importantly the projected killer intent, that Kane was throwing his way.

"I am trying to save him you idiot! Now put that sharpened piece of metal away before I find it a new sheath!"

He said all this without stopping the series of seals. In a second he was done and he yelled out his technique.

Ninpou; Partial body transfer! (my translator won't work for that one sorry :( ).

He slumped over Naruto's now twitching body and his body seemed to become translucent.

** In Naruto's mind**

He saw the temple and Aisu holding a figure he recognized as Naruto still twitching from the incomplete translation his tattoo flashing as the sword fought to try and maintain the process with one less mind now focused on the task.

Aisu looked up.

"Thank kami you are here quickly do it!"

Kane nodded and held up his hand in the ram seal

"Aisu KAI!"

The last thing before his technique ended was nodding to him as he melted back once more back into the mirror.

He woke up to see the doctor checking over Naruto's vital signs when they stabilized everyone in the room let out a collective breath.

"I see you are awake, now could you tell me what the hell happened?"

Kane panted that technique consumed a great deal of chakra and the strain of using more chakra inside someone's mind was great. On a rough estimate he would guess that he had used maybe a third of his overall chakra.

"That is the reason he was in that "coma" as you put it. In order for the process to work you have to change ALL of the DNA in his body."

"Is that even possible!?"

Shinji was speechless even Tsunade the legendary healer couldn't pull off anything like that.

"Yeah with the power of the sword it can be done normally it takes 2-3 days but with what just happened I give him about a week to finish it."

He shook his head as he looked over at Naruto's sleeping face still twisted in an agonized grimace.

"He somehow interrupted the process and that put him in very real danger. He came out of the sleep too soon and when he woke up his body was trying to function with only half, at best, of the cells in his body functional."

His eyes softened as he looked on the sleeping form once more

"I can only imagine how much pain he just endured."

In truth he was still wondering about how he had survived that. After all most people would have died of shock from something like that.

_I wonder if there is more to this boy than meets the eye._

As he looked over at the boy his eyes crystallized and the area around him became clearer, clear enough for him to see a oh so slight veil of red chakra around the sleeping form_So he is a__ demon container __I wonder if this would explain the sudden disap__p__earance of the __kyuubi__ 7 years ago__Good_, he thought_ without that demon helping him when he__ awake__ning from the tr__a__u__ma__ of the__ half-__transformation__ he might have very well died__This might explain why members of his own village were trying to kill him, __hmmmm__ he might have more trouble controlling the sword than he had first thought. __I have never had a __jinchuuriki__ become a swordsman before I wonder how this would affect his development._

He turned to the Hokage as his eyes went back to normal, "It would seem that he will be fine I would tell you to send your ANBU away because I am going to watch him, but then the next person to try and kill him would die and I doubt you would want blood on these pristine white walls now would you?"

Shinji shuddering as he wondering what gruesome fate someone would have if they managed to slip past the ANBU to confront Kane. He decided some questions were better left unanswered. He looked back at the sword

"So what is happening to his DNA anyway?" the doctor asked intrigued

Kane looked at him and then turned to look at the Hokage, "How well do you trust this man?"

The doctor would have taken offense as it was clear that though he was standing right here that he was being ignored, but then the Hokage put a hand on his shoulders.

"Shinji here is my personal doctor who was once a medical shinobi. One of the few to reach Jonin level, I trust him with my life and so does Naruto. Anything that he should know on Naruto's health is something he needs to be informed of."

"Naruto so that is his name? Anyway the sword is changing Naruto's DNA to give him a unique Kekkei Genkai one that is necessary for him to be able to use the sword."

"Will he go through any other changes like what happened to hair color?"

"No I don't know why but the hair color is always affected but nothing else. You see from what the sword has told me about this kekkei genkai is that it is found in part of a person's DNA that doesn't do anything besides take up space. So all it take out the unneeded genetic code and recombine it into the needed sequence and by doing that it is possible, but very hard, to "give" someone this kekkei genkai without damaging anything."

He looked at the doctor and captain in turn I don't think I have to tell you that this is to be considered a secret until further notice. They glance over at their leader and he nodded so looking back at Kane they nodded acquiescence.

"Good," He looked over at Naruto once more and saw that his face had relaxed and nodded. The danger was past and now all that was to be done was to wait until he woke up. He drew his sword sheath and all from his back and sat down with the sword across his legs.

"Well now that I know that everything is in good hand I think I will retire now I'm not as young as I used to be and today has been very taxing I leave it to you to explain everything."

Sarutobi nodded and he turned to go as Kane looked back once more at the sleeping occupant of the bed.

_Naruto__Uzumaki_

It had been a long time since he had been a teacher he just hoped that this time would be the last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Another chapter completed thank you thank you! Anyway this ****chapter marks the beginning of a new life for ****Naruto****Sor****r****y for it's shortness but and longer and**** I would have to make you all w****a****i****t for a week or possibly two. ****Now many of you will be annoyed with my use of ****the **Shōsen**jutsu**** to**** get DNA but really I did try to translate a ****jut****su**** that would be called Mystic S****iphon no ****jutsu**** but no dice****. I****t came out long and**** horribly**** inexact. ****An****yone who can guess what Kane****'s gift to the ****Hokage**** was can email me and**** if you are right**** I will send back a preview of ****Naruto's**** firs****t attempt at trying to tap**** into the power of his sword (be warned it is only a preview it might change!). ****An****y****way Kane**** is going to get ****better ****acquainted**** with ****Naruto**** in the next chapter****. Training**** new people**** and explanations await ****Naruto**** in my next chapter. Now on another note I am horrible w****ith names so I hope that Dragon****6 will forgive my theft of the name of ****Aisu**** but I really thought that name would work well for the role I have made for that name. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Last time I left you**** with Naruto waking up prematu****r****e****ly and messing with the process. **** Now just one quick thing before I start the biggest weakness I have with writing is**** choosing decent**** names**** I believe that I finally have found a good clan name for Kane. Truth be told it was that more than anything else that has delayed this chapter. Tell me if you think it's a decent clan name or if not please give me a more appropriate suggestion (in other words if mine sucks then be prepared to tell me what you think is a better one).****Now today I answer the question on everyone's ****minds****. What unique (hopefully) Kekkei Genkai did he get? ****How will Naruto react to the news of his new sensei and last of all**** the change in hair color?**

**Disclaimer;**** I don't own Naruto, but I assure you that all of my OCs are original (At least I hope so)**

**Chapter three**

**A New Beginning**

Kane stayed in the room with his still unknowing apprentice for the rest of his stay at the hospital. The Hokage ordered the staff to bring food up to the floor he was on and the ANBU would take it to him. Shinji stopped in daily to check on his patient and everything seemed in order, well everything except Kane. He was always at Naruto's side and with each day that passed Shinji noticed that he seemed to grow more and more exhausted as he never seemed to go to sleep during that period. Only one time when Shinji had opened the door to come in he appeared to be sleeping. Then when he had taken he had taken a single step in he came wide awaken with his sword drawn. The ANBU all thought that is was a waste of time after all they were prominently displayed on that floor and no one in their right mind would take on a team of ANBU. They were all proven wrong on the third day.

On the third day a crafty chunin had ascertained the location of Naruto's room and with great stealth scaled the building with plans to kill him as justice for the "murder" of Mizuki. As soon as he was on the outside Kane had heard him and slitted open an eye and so he saw as the chunin used some charka to open the window and climb noisily (to him) inside. He saw him look at him then away thinking that he was asleep and then smile wolfishly when he saw his target asleep in the bed nearest him. Slowly and he drew out a kunai and move quietly toward Naruto's bed. It was at that moment that Kane attacked. Even with his strength drained from the jutsu and only a few hours of actual sleep Kane was able to stop him without killing him.

_ Had it been a jonin then I would not have been able to afford mercy_ he thought darkly. As it was the ANBU outside ran in to see what the crash and whistle of weapons meant. They stopped as they came in the door as they saw that the "attacking" Chunin, his eyes wide, was pinned to the wall by the door thanks to a half a dozen kunai. Kane's head had snapped around and he had that look that the ANBU had come to know as his way of testing them for authenticity. They stood there as those diamond-like eyes looked at them narrowed until he was sure that they weren't just imposters underneath a henge. When he was satisfied he dropped the ariarigan (clear eyes) jutsu and turned his head back to the scared chunin. He got up walked right up to him, sheathed sword in hand, and then smiled sinisterly before projecting enough killer intent to make the hardened ANBU at the door freeze if just for an instant. The chunin looked like he was about to faint, all in all perfect.

"This is my one warning so listen closely. I want you to go back to your friends and tell them that the next one they send I will kill. Understand?"

The chunin nodded vigorously from his place on the wall.

"Good"

He pulled out his kunai and gave him over to the ANBU, "I don't want him to be imprisoned for this time for now just let him off with a fine."

The second in command ANBU nodded and escorted the shocked chunin out of the hospital. Underneath his mask he was smiling with that stunt Kane had probably scared off most if not all of the people most likely to try and do a repeat of it. He now knew why, before he had left, the Hokage had told them that Kane was to be in charge of Naruto's security for the remainder of his stay at the hospital. At first he had been skeptical but that combined with Fang's threat of a transfer if he heard about any disobedience had made him accept the order. Mostly it was the threat at first and he shuddered thinking about a transfer to work filing paperwork for the Hokage. Just visualizing the mountains of paperwork was enough to make him cringe.

Two days later Kane was meditating wondering how much longer he could keep this up without some stimulants heck coffee would be great for the caffeine. He was just debating if he should go ask the ANBU for a soldier pill when a voice in his head interrupted his concentration.

"Kane the process will be complete in 2 hours you should remove the jutsu then."

Kane looked at his watch and saw that it was about 9 in the morning and wondered if he should wait to get his new charge some decent food. Then shook his head and smiled what was he thinking? No matter what time it was he knew that Naruto would be starving all those who came out of that state were. Sighing, he pulled out his wallet and counted how much he had more than enough for now later he would make a trip to grab some more from his underground stash later.

He went to the door and called over the female ANBU with a rabbit mask on. He pulled out two ten thousand ryu bills and handed them to the ANBU.

"Now Naruto is going to wake up soon and he'll need something better to eat than this crappy hospital food. So I want you to go into the village and buy half dozen oranges and apples, 2 orders of dango, 3 orders of ramen to go along a package of water bottles and a carton of orange juice. If you do all that and get back in an hour and a half you can keep the change got it?"

The ANBU bowed and then disappeared in a swirl of leaves away leaving Kane to go back inside and sit down putting his sword back on his knees and sit to await her return. He made good use of this time to discuss what had happened in Naruto's mind in depth with the sword and he was startled at what he had learned. With everyone who had become a swordsman he had never had anything like that happened before and not only that but also the mirrors weren't written in modern day kanji so how did he read it? He shook his head and he heard the ANBU knock at the door.

"I have the food you requested sir."

"Thank you I will be there in a minute."

He went over to the bed and performed the seals in order to cancel out the forced sleep jutsu and went to get the food.

Naruto woke up slowly first feeling the tightness that comes from a lack of exercise as he tired to sit up and groaned as his muscles protested. Also his throat was dry and scratchy and he found that clearing it didn't help. He also felt something hard in his hands and looked down. It was the hilt of the sword. The sword itself was now encased in a black sheath it's silver gem glowing slightly there could be no mistaking it. He set the sword to the side of his bed and it was then that he felt the needle in his arm and as he pulled it out with a grimace he realized where he must be.

He looked around to confirm his suspicions. White walls, blinking machines, odd almost odorless smell yep he was in a hospital again. He looked down at the hospital gown he was clad in and looked up to see his pants hung over a chair he wondered vaguely what had happened to his shirt before a thought struck him. He reached down and pulled back the sleeves to see his arms almost expecting to see the same tattoos he saw in his vision engraved on them. When he saw nothing he frowned.

_ So__ it really__ was__ just a dream after__all__, he thought sadly_. He thought,_ but I thought... it__ seemed so real__ and the__n there was that pain__ intense__ pain he shivered at the memory._

Looking around a bit more he saw a trio of get well cards on the side table from Iruka, Sakura and her mother, and even the Hokage. He picked the one from Sakura and Mrs. Haruna and smiled as he read their words of concern and wishes of a speedy recovery. Indeed he was happy, happy until he looked up top where Sakura had automatically put the date that she had come in and he saw that it was dated the 12th two days after the festival he frowned.

"I see you are finally up."

He looked up to see a man with short black hair and beard along with dark circles underneath his eyes come in the door with a few bags that his nose was telling him contained at least a little bit of his favorite food. He wore a black vest that looked like what a jounin would wear except for no color there was a sword slung over his back and the usual kunai holster taped to his right leg, all in all that was enough to tell him a few things. Naruto was happy but wary at his what he had figured out. Happy because he hated the doctors at the hospital the only one he really trusted was Shinji, and wary because he had never seen this man before. He had never forgotten a face and this man with his short black hair and beard and grey-blue eyes was as new to him as the sword in his hands. His stomach was growling and he was hoping that the bag contained more than a few orders of ramen and that the stranger would share some with him. But he decided (with great difficulty) that his first task was to find out what had happened after he had spoken to the sword.

"Why am I here?" was what he tried to say but it came out a dry rasp from the lack of water in his throat.

Seeing the boy's predicament Kane fished out a water bottle and tossed it to him.

After opening it and draining half he then nodded over to him appreciatively as he sat down in the other chair opposite him.

"Thanks."

"No problem now what were you trying to say before?"

"Why am I here?"

Kane had prepared for this and knew that he shouldn't just tell him everything that happened but he wouldn't lie to him either.

"Well after that dome that you were in exploded the Hokage found you and brought you here to make sure that you were alright."

"And the mob?" Naruto's voice was concerned and Kane could tell that it was not for their health but his own mentally he was pissed. How anyone could place any blame on him was beyond him but it was obvious that if Naruto was concerned it had happened before.

"They were taken care of and I don't think that you will have to worry about them anymore."

Naruto snorted if he had a ryu for every time he had heard that by now he would be rich.

"I wanted to know how long I hade been here."

"A total of five days."

"Five days!"

"Yes and I really expected you to be asleep for a bit longer but.." he stopped as he remembered the conversation that he had shared with the Hokage.

--flashback no jutsu--

_Sarutobi__ I want ask you about something._

_I think that I might know why he is hated by the village but I want you to tel__l__ me if I am right._

_Really__ if it is what I think it is then please__ don't say it out loud__. I__f you do know then a word should suffice_

_Kane's eyebrow twi__t__ched__ in annoyance.__ W__asn't this a little bit much even for a "secret__ like this?__ Judging by the villager's attitude they knew to, at least if he was right that is._

_"Okay here's your word, fox."_

_ The __Hokage__ nodded understanding immediately._

_ "__I see then I want you to give me a second__."_

_ "__The elderly __Hokage__ put up his hands and did a few seals and the sounds within the room now __seemed__ slightly louder like they were trapped.__"_

_Kane raised an eyebrow the __Hokage__ wasn't taking any chances whatsoever._

_"Do you really think there is any need to put up that__ jutsu?_

_The __Sandiame__ nodded as__he went and did some additional seals and placed a few notes on each corner of his bed__ before making the same seals once more. Kane__ raised his eyebrows at __S__arutobi__ his face clearly asking the question; wasn't that a bit much?_

_ "Is that really __necessary__? I mean he is still under the forced sleep jutsu."_

_ "There is good reason indeed. I have to make sure that no__one might overhear us and I have made a law to try and keep Naruto's secret from the younger generations,"_

_What about him?__" He pointed at Naruto still blissfully unaware about the conversation happening over feet from him,__"__He does know doesn't he?"_

_The Hokage__ remained silent and for the first time since he had known him since his introduction back when he first became __Hokage__ Kane's jaw dropped open. __He closed it with effort and his eyes narrowed at the elderly __Hokage_

_Let me get this straight__ someone sealed the __Kyuubi__ into the boy__. And__ judgi__ng from the rumors of it's __dath__t__ which I knew would have been nearly impossible__ I can guess that it was the fourth am I right_

_The __Hokage__ nodded_

_Then you told the village what had happened not bothering try to explain to those idiots that Naruto is nearly a container__. Am I__ right once more?__ The __Hokage__ nodded this time uneasily as Kane was starting to emit killer intent, "__Lastly am I to assume__that you, __Sarutobi__ you did__ not tell him what it is he is holding to this very day? "_

_The __Hokage__ n__odded one more time and this ti__m__e__ the kil__l__er intent faded and Kane looked at the elderly __Hokage__ with pity. Then he took a deep breath and exploded_

_ "HAVE YOU GONE SENILE?__" as that shout was trapped in the room the __Hokage__ winced and rubbed his ears as he wondered how much of his hearing he had just lost,__Number one you could__n't you__ have explained __that the fourth their idol and __Hokage__ was the one to do it? If they had any faith in his abilities whatsoever then they should have respected his memory by trusting that Naruto was not indeed the demon fox!"_

_ With great effort he stopped the __barrage of killer intent but__ the look on his face told the __Hokage__ on no uncertain terms that he was not done with him._

_I'm telling him the truth_

_ "No please don't!"_

_And why should__n't__ I__? H__e has the right to know why he has been treated like this hell__ and__ all you had to do was keep the fox a secret__ damn it! Then__ Naruto__ would have__ grow__n__ up as a normal boy and__ you coul__d__ have revealed that fact when he wa__s trusted then the response would __be__en__ far__ better than this!_

_I know__ and I would have__, but the__n__ council overruled me on__ one__ very important matter."_

_ Kane saw the pain in the __Hokage__'s__ eye__s and__ decided to hear him out first. So he waved his hand impatiently __telling __him to continue_

_The __Hokage__ looked over at N__aruto as if checking to see if the barriers were still in place__ before speaking once more__, "The decision was that if he uses the be__a__st__s chakra inside the village then he will face execution."_

_ Kane face twisted into a snarl as if to say __over my dead body__ T__hen he looked over at Naruto and a defeated expression came over his face__ he would need to come back to __K__onoha__ sooner or later__ and.__ and without the goodwill he thought sarcastically, of the council that would be hard indeed._

_W__ell I__ have a good solution__ am going to t__a__ke h__i__m__ out of this hell__hole like it or not_

_ "Y__ou can't__ Kane's eyes narrowed to slits__ and__ this time__ he didn't bother cont__rolling the killer intent blasting__ out of him_

_Watch me!_

_ T__he __Hokage__ sigh__ed__ "I would ha__ve done that very thing__ a long time ago if it wasn't for his father_

_ "H__is father?_

_ Kane was confused when he had re__ad Naruto's file and questioned__ the __Hokage__ in order__ to learn more about his new pupil__. During that time__ never once did the __Hokage__ give the impression that he was anything but an orphan._

_I wouldn't have made him stay if there wasn't good reason to but this last__ complication__ was the one that combined with the decision of the council made me decide that it would be best for him here._

_Really well I would love to hear it!_

_"Remember how you asked about his clan name? Well it all has to do with that."_

Uzumaki Uzumaki. It's no good all I can remember about it is that Shin once told me that..._ his thoughts trailed off as he remembered._

Uzumaki!_ That name__ hit him like a flying __A__kimichi__ and he__his eyes wide__ned so much that__ it looked like they__ would roll out of his head! During this he was reliving__ one of the most painful memories__ that he had unfortunately acquired in the last 20 years_

_ O__ne of the things that was a black spot on his memory was letting Shin go to the wedding of his sister. He himself had been busy upgrading the __barriers and security of the cavern and told his prized student to go enjoy himself. The last thing he had expected was for Shin to come__ back__much earlier than expected, __angry and distraught. For days afterward he had been a wreck and his emotional state had inhibited his control over the sword's power__. Kane had tried everything to try and get him out of it but he had had no luck in doing so__ and that__ mor__e than anyth__in__g__ else had been what had __been what had __caused his demise.__ Kane looked up into the __Hokage__'s__ eyes and saw __that he knew also and taking a deep calming breath Kane spoke once more._

_Uzumaki__ that was the maiden name of his mother wasn't it_

_The __Hokage__ nodded gravely even in this room he dared not speak aloud the thought that was going through both their heads at that moment_

_Naruto's father was__ still alive!_

--end flashback no jutsu!—

He recovered quickly with only a fraction of a second of silence, "being young and strong you must have recovered quickly."

Naruto shouldn't help but wonder he was sure that he had heard that voice once before but he couldn't think of where. So he decided that it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Sorry but do I know you? Your voice sounds kind of familiar."

Kane raised an eyebrow maybe he had heard him though the jutsu after al.

"Well considering how you were asleep most of the time I was here I doubt that but it could be possible that bits and pieces of my conversations with the Hokage reached your ears during that time."

Naruto frowned, no that explanation didn't quite fit. He tried to think of why but he was so hungry that his stomach hurt.

_Pain? That was it. That voice was the same one in his dream a dream where he had been in great pain and had seen nothing but white then heard shouting and that same voice making a threat then nothing more!_

He searched the rest of his memories for anything else but saw nothing. Odd he thought it seemed like he was trying to help me. Naruto didn't trust strangers trying to help him after all more than one had tried to put a kunai in his back when he turned his back on them. He was interrupted in his ponderings when Kane interrupted his thoughts.

"You've got to be hungry right here."

Kane searched though the bags he had put down and came up with an apple that he threw to Naruto. Who caught it and bit into it happily he couldn't afford to buy too much fruit and the one time he went in henged as someone else he had been found out and beaten severely enough to give him another free trip to this hospital. After that he had mostly stuck to buying instant ramen from one of the few places that would accept him as a customer.

As Kane watched Naruto quickly finish eating the apple he sighed and carefully placed first one then another of the takeout bowls in front of Naruto. by the time he had sat back down Naruto had finished the first and so he watched as, in seconds, the second disappeared just as quickly.

"I know that you are hungry but fives days without food has probably shrunk your stomach so I would wait for a while before eating anything else."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you for the food …"

"Umezawa ,Kane"

"Thank you Umezawa-san"

"No problem kid after what you have been though it's the least I can do," _And will do_, he thought, he gestured to Naruto's weakened body.

"I admit I'm impressed that you woke up this quickly I thought that you would be out for at least 2-5 more days. So tell me how do you feel?"

"Stiff, sore, tired, and," his stomach spoke for him as he looked at the bags. One of which, he could tell, still had the scent of ramen coming out of, "still hungry."

"That's not to be expected but I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Naruto cocked his head to one side surprised after all he was to used even if he didn't like it going to a hospital like this.

_Wait a second_, he thought_, t__hat was an odd thing to say after all he could ne__v__er remember a time when he needed to__ stay in a hospital more than a day or two tops__ and I was always fine before_ That was good considering that the staff had always kicked him out as soon as he could walk. So he waited for Kane to elaborate.

"After all you were asleep under the forced sleep technique for five days.."

"Five days I didn't remember being injured that badly!

"And you weren't but you did strain your body with that stunt you pulled in your mind a while ago."

_So that wasn't a dream__ after all!_ He thought shocked, _and that means a__nd looked at his arms_

"Yes the tattoos are there as well but you can't see them right now because they are being hidden for right now, but there are some changes."

"Changes?"

The man pointed to the mirror over on the wall.

"You might want to see for yourself."

He limped over to the sink awkwardly using the sheathed sword as a crutch and looked into the mirror set above it and gasped. His hair, it was pure black and he looked starved and older than when he had last seen himself. His eyes widened in shock and he turned his head from side to side trying to find a blonde hair anywhere when he couldn't he turned his head to Kane.

"What the heck happened?"

_W__a__i__t this might be a good thing__ maybe now people won't recognize me as much_, he thought happily. Then his shoulders slumped as he remembered that was impossible unless he got some new clothes to go along with his "new" identity.

Kane saw his depression and thought it had something to do with his hair so he went over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and then took it away when the blond stiffened at the unfamiliar gesture.

"Don't worry I can assure you that being the new Twilight Swordsman comes with many perks."

_Yeah__ I guess it_ then it hit him. This guy knew about the tattoos and he knew the name that the sword had called him before he blacked out! His fear rose within him as he realized this guy might only being nice to get him to drop his guard. In his short life he had learned that most of what people wanted was to either hurt and or kill him! He put his back against the sink and braced himself as he clumsily struggled and finally succeeded in drawing the sword. He then scowled and tried to look tough even though the sword was trembling in his grasp. _ Well_, he thought,_ at least it's from fatigue instead of fear._

"Who are you really and what do you really want?"

Kane sighed he expected this but he knew he had nothing to hide. He had wanted to wait until he got back to the cavern to tell him everything but supposed that as long as no one else overheard he would be alright "Naruto everything I have told you so far is the truth," _well almost everything_, he thought, "I am Umezawa Kane just as I told you and I think that the you can confirm my intentions quite easily by speaking with him,"

He gestured to the sword in his hands.

"Him?" For a second Naruto was confused then he heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Naruto it's alright he is the one who we called for when you interrupted the process."

"Aisu? That is you name right?" Naruto felt foolish for talking to a sword but didn't really know what else to do.

"Yes it's me and you need his help he can teach you how to wield the sword in your hands and more than anyone in this village who I know will never betray you."

"What did you mean by process is that the reason for all that pain earlier?"

"Yes we had to do that in order for you to be able to use that sword properly and sorry for the pain but no-one has summoned me in the middle before and without me the other two couldn't hold you under, His voice took on a awed tone, "By all rights you should have died I guess the only reason why was because Kane was there to dispel me before your heart stopped."

"Wait then what about?"

"Hold that thought," Kane began making some seals and Naruto had to fight back the impulse to try and escape. With how his legs felt the best pace he could go would probably be a walk anyway. When he finished his jutsu Naruto blinked, nothing happened. Then he noticed that the air seemed to thicken around him.

"What did you do?"

"Oh just something the Hokage sowed me how to do a long time ago to prevent others from hearing our conversation."

Kane sat down in a chair and gestured for Naruto to sit where-ever and after sheathing his sword he sat once more on the bed.

"I was going to explain this all after I showed you your new home, however I suppose that you now have some questions that you want answered. Oh but first here."

He picked up the bags of food and put their contents on the bed Naruto's mouth watered and he grabbed the remaining order or ramen and drained it before sitting back full. For now.

"Now I will answer anything you want to know so tell me where should I begin?"

* * *

**down**** below ****konoha**

The shadowy mass crawled on the ground in the center room inside the house farthest from the center of the cavern. The last thing he needed was Kane stumbling across him at this point,. The journey was hard and having only minute strength it had taken it three days to get to it and another two to rest and regain the energy required to use the required technique.

"Makai; Energy syphon!" (demonic)

The effects were almost immediate as the muted light from the glowing crystals began to flicker and finally go out. The mass was still for a second while reviewing the amount of power it had stolen and a it cursed the dwelling was now in complete darkness, but the energy still wasn't enough to form even a weak human body! He looked around and saw the shelves and directed his jutsu at them and the other non-essential items scattered around the house's interior. When the process was done the inside of the house was coated with fine dust and pieces of metal and fabric that had once made up the furniture and other doo-dads lying around the house.

He now had enough energy to make a decent if not powerful body and the shadows that made up his body bubbled up and twisted to form a new and far more useful body. As it stretched it's new formed limbs it couldn't help but relish the feeling of having limbs again.

"Ahhh it's been far too long!"

It went over to the mirror that was the only remaining piece of furniture and even in almost complete darkness it could see it's new body. It was human with dark red hair that went down his back to just below his shoulder blades. The face was sharp and the eyes were a shade of violet lastly the body rippled with muscle but the build was compact enough to seem skinny by human standards.

_ It's really amazing_, it thought,_ just__ how much space is taken up by human organs_ Just stripping out most of them and adding muscle had made his weight jump from one hundred fifty to two hundred pounds! Judging by the doorway "he" was now about five feet ten inches tall and for the moment naked. It shrugged after all in this compact and discretely enhanced body stealing clothing from stupid humans was like taking the throat from a baby.

_Which it mig__h__t__ get a chance to do if it__ was luck__y._ He thought, as it flexed "his" clawed hands to make his claws pop out and bared his fangs in gruesome a parody of a smile. Then it cursed as he winced remembering his last encounter with the guardian of the gate. Anything like that would draw too much attention and in it's current condition it was no match for "him".

_ I__ guess some subtlety is in order,_ it thought as it went over to the now door-less closet and looked inside. It's mouth turned downward in a frown as it saw nothing suitable to use here. All of the clothes in there were too old. With the current styles that were being used wearing any of them would make it would stick out like a sore thumb. It smiled as it got an idea and it closed it's eyes and changed the form of it's body. Originally it had planned on being male but now that it was formed it took hardly any energy at all to turn into female with glowing violet eyes and the claws retracted into the delicate hands but able to be recalled at a moment's notice. Luckily it, mused the styles of underwear really hadn't change too much. Then it paused and decided to leave without the garments.

_A__fter all_, it mused,_ it is much e__asier to distract people as a n__a__k__ed woman than a partially clothed one_ Also no matter how hard they tried males would almost always make the mistake of believing themselves superior. It laughed, a tinkling and deceptively harmless laugh, as it remembered fondly how that very foolish flaw had allowed it to kill many of it's victims. As the nightmare doppelganger strode off into the cavern and up the flight of stairs that led to the village above. During the climb it forced itself to recall everything that had happened in it's battle with Kane so long ago and snarled as it saw how it's own overconfidence had been it's undoing.

_T__his time there will b__e no mistakes_, it promised itself as it leapt off into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Another chapte****r done! I hope that you enjoyed it and I also hope that I left j****u****s****t as many questions answered as I did**** new que****stions to puzzle over! I'm not sure yet if I will use a time skip but make no mistake I will stay in this time**** period**** for at least another chapter.****I'm sorry for the baby line****, really I am. I found it j****u****s****t as offensive as some of you probably did,**** but I'm trying to portray this thing as evil incarnate and the old taking ****candy from a baby****" saying**** seems a little tame for something of such darkness. ****Also I still have not named it****! N****ightmare doppelganger is a description not a name I will reveal what it is**** called**** at a later date. ****Anyway please revie****w I don't know why but I have on****ly 5 at this point and I thank those that did review but it is a bit depressing ****ya**** know? Really the****re is nothing like getting revie****ws to motivate me to write better**** chapters**** and**** update**** faster so really if you have something to say. ****PLEASE I urge you to post it in a review!**** Next time new clothes and the bloodline revealed!**


	4. Chapter 4 Answers?

**I'm back once more! Sorry for the delay but I finally got the inspiration to make the fifth**** sixth**** and even seventh**** chapter****s**** of my first****fanfic**** check it out when you get the chance. ****Als****o I could use some help as my m****u****se on this ****fic**** has goes**** on vacation to part****s**** unk****n****own (cash reward of upwards of five**** dollars to the person who finds him and drags him back for questioning****). S****o I am unsure of what to do with the next chapter and I really don't want to do a ****timeskip**** (yet) so any ideas would be welcome. Yes ****I**** also**** can understand how**** many of you are annoyed at me leaving you hanging for two chapters now on what ****Naruto's**** new bloodline will be. I promise you right n****ow that you will wait no longer! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own ****Naruto**** if I did then I would have run out of ideas by roughly the end of the ****chunin**** exams sad but true.**

Chapter 4

Answers?

"Anything I want to know?"

Kane winced at his hasty word choice.

"Well everything I can tell you here, I some will have to wait until we go somewhere more private," He held up a hand at Naruto's glare, "But I assure you that I will answer them there."

Naruto frowned he didn't like it but he had to admit he didn't trust the people around here anymore than Kane did. _I wonder what I should ask about first_, he thought and as he looked back at the mirror and his first question seemed obvious.

"What did that process do to me?"

"It changed your DNA."

"How?"

Kane took a breath and launched into an obviously memorized speech, "It drew on the stores of energy that you had and used them to fuel tiny creatures as they took out useless pieces of DNA and recombined them into something else. Do you understand what I am talking about?"

"I think so," Kane raised an eyebrow and Naruto continued slowly, "So it used my energy to do this right?" Kane nodded, "And is that why I feel so weak?"

"Correct."

Naruto got up carefully and looked in the mirror once more and even turned around a few times but still saw that beside the hair nothing else had changed he frowned.

"I don't feel any different. What was the point of such a draining process?"

"It was necessary to make it so you could use the sword properly."

_What was the point of that I mean is it required to have black hair to wield the sword?_ Naruto thought, hoping that there was much more than that to it there had to be or he would be really pissed off.

"Please tell me that turning my hair black was a side-effect and not the objective of this procedure."

He sighed in almost comic relief when Kane gave a small chuckle as he shook his head. He remembered his "dream" and the next obvious question hit him.

"I am guessing that this also has something to do with the vanishing tattoos that were on my arms in the dream right?"

Kane nodded, "Correct once more, but I can't say too much more about it here."

_So all I really know is that I needed to have this done to use this sword, how helpful_, Naruto thought looking at the sheathed blade in his hands with annoyance.

Seeing Naruto frown once more he decided to give him a little incentive to be patient.

"There actually is one thing I can tell you here and it is the main reason for that process."

Naruto's frown disappeared and he leaned forward eagerly.

"What is it?"

"Are you familiar with what a kekkei genkai is?"

Naruto nodded the leaf had several prominent ones that he had hear..

As comprehension dawned on his face Kane smiled.

"Yep that's right that process gave you, a kekkei genkai."

"REALLY?" The look on Naruto's face went from annoyance at feeling weak to a shining smile usually reserved for happy children on their birthdays.

Despite the happiness it inspired in his heart Kane still winced as the word rebounded in the enclosed space.

_I wonder if this is how __Sarutobi__ felt when I yelled at him_, he thought and he made a mental note to not do that in the future, "Yes in fact it's the same as mine…"

"Please, please, please, please, PLEASE show me!" Naruto demanded his volume rising on each successive demand until he was nearly shouting.

Kane winced once more and he could feel the field around the room waver.

"Okay I will but only if you promise to not yell unless you can promise that I won't show it to you."

Naruto shut up immediately but the look of excited anticipation remained.

"Just give me a second." He looked around but saw nothing that could be used, besides the floor they were currently on, and weakening that would not be the best of ideas. If he took too much he could make them fall through the floor at the most and at the very least he could disrupt the sound containment field. He sighed as he looked at his bracers, _W__ell I guess I was going to refill those anyway._

He blurred through a few seals and channeled chakra to his forearms and then blue crystal spikes about 2 inches long shot out of them and Naruto's eyes widened, while they were still unset Kane made a few quick one handed seals and spoke a word.

"Whip." As soon as he did the crystals writhed, combined and changed color to form a short green whip out of the segmented, half liquid crystal, and whirled it above his head before letting the set part at the end drop to the ground and then the rest of the whip coiled around his arm while he did a few blurring seals.

**"****Gyokueiton: ****Gyokuei** (crystal release: crystal armor!)."

The whips writhed as Kane, using the still liquid portion along with the small amount he had left in his bracers, covered his arms in the hardened black substance. He looked to see Naruto's eyes shining and he smiled before draining the remaining usable crystal back into his bracers and stuffed the rest into a pocket inside his vest before bending down and throwing the crystal that had been the end of the whip a second ago to Naruto. Who examined it with wonder.

"This is the bloodline that you have just been given. This bloodline limit that was one of the first ones ever discovered."

"It is called Gyokuei hajimari (Crystal genisis) and it allows a person to use the minerals in the ground and in this stuff contained in these bracers that can make and control crystals that can be harder than steel."

Naruto's already delighted smile widened further, "Crystal that is harder than steel eh? I can't wait to show it to Sakura-chan! Oh I am going to get some respect when I go back to the academy now!"

"Well actually Naruto I am sorry to say that you are not going to going back to the academy."

Naruto's face fell and the hunk of crystal fell from his hands onto the bed.

"What, but why?"

"Simple, learning about the history of the first and second _hokage_," he almost spat out the word, "And the proper combat techniques for normal ninja won't help you master that sword."

Naruto frowned.

"But I want to be a ninja how can I be a ninja unless I go to the academy?"

"Easy with permission from the Hokage I have become your sensei."

Naruto's expression did yet another one-eighty back to the same delighted expression he had worn earlier, then it changed to unbelieving incredulity "Really?" he asked with just a bit of suspicion detectable underneath his almost pleading tone. It sounded almost as though he didn't expect it to be true.

Kane almost rolled his eyes at Naruto, _I wonder__ how much shit has this kid gone through it make him like this?_

Naruto frowned for a second as he remembered one of his first questions.

"Umezawa-san?"

"Just Kane or Kane-sensei please that san stuff make me feel old."

"Okay Kane, you are a ninja of the leaf right well then where is your forehead protector?"

Kane's face darkened, "That is yet another example of a question that I can't answer here, ask me again later okay?"

Naruto was confused that display just now combined with the sword meant he was a shinobi but he got the feeling that something about his question had angered Kane for some reason. In any case he decided to leave it for now. Especially since at that moment his stomach gave a loud growl and Kane chuckled as he put the rest of the bags of food on the bed.

"Yes really, now eat up I want you to regain the energy back from before we go to your new home and there I will tell you all that cannot be said here."

Kane passed over the bags and Naruto reached down and grabbed and apple and some dango and began eating.

As he sat back down in the chair Kane decided it was time to ask him what he had done to trigger the incident a while back.

_After all_, he thought, _if I am lucky then__ he probably won't remember too much of this conversation for later._

He waited until Naruto was done eating for a second and was reaching for another apple to ask him.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you to tell me exactly what happened in your mind that day in the hospital."

Naruto took a bite on the apple and chewed thoughtfully before answering.

"Well when I woke up was in a darkened field that seemed to be far away from Konoha,"

He smiled wryly, "I thought that either I was hallucinating or that the sword had somehow transported me somewhere."

He looked at Kane, "That was my mind right?"

Kane nodded and casually gestured for him to continue.

"I saw what looked like a prison and a temple and after looking at both I decided to go toward the temple," He shuddered, "That prison looked a little too ominous to explore."

_Good,_ Kane thought_, otherwise he would have found out about the __Kyuubi__ too soon and there's no telling what twisted tale the __Kyuubi__ would weave to explain his presence in his mind._ He shuddered mentally as he thought of what could have happened. Luckily Naruto was too engrossed in his memories to notice.

_I will have to talk with __Sarutobi__ again, if he goes into his mind and his curiosity overcomes his common sense__ which with someone that young will happen eventually__ h__e will meet the __Kyuubi__ and it's better if we tell him the truth before then._He thought, before snapping back to the present only missing a tiny bit of Naruto's narrative.

"That temple I looked new so I went in to see what was inside. I saw three mirrors and went toward the first one and saw a man inside it. He didn't respond to anything I said so I took a closer look at the bottom of the mirror and saw the inscription and uh," he put the hand not holding the sword behind his head, "I kinda read it out loud."

Kane's serious expression did not change however

"So all you did was say the inscription right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah and then Aisu it was Aisu right?" after getting a nod in confirmation he continued, "Popped up and told me that I wasn't supposed to be there and then I woke up feeling like my body was on fire."

"I see," Kane's body relaxed, "Well he was right. You weren't supposed to be there, you almost disrupted the process had I not intervened you would be dead right now."

Naruto bowed his head slightly at this statement

"Arigato Kane-sensei."

Kane looked slightly embarrassed.

"Really it was nothing but I couldn't see anyone die like that and ehem, "he cleared his throat and pointed at the sheathed blade in Naurto's hands, "Now I want you to draw the sword out just a bit."

Naruto did as asked and carefully drew the sword halfway out of the sheath.

"Now look carefully at the middle of the blade and tell me what you see."

Naruto looked but saw nothing, he looked over at Kane with an eyebrow raised and Kane just pointed to the sword once again, "It might be really hard to see at first but it is there."

Naruto squinted and was just barely able to make out a thin golden line in the center of the blade that started from the hilt and went, he assumed to the point of the blade. He raised an eyebrow in question and Kane pointed at it.

"That is the part of the sword where Aisu is sealed. He acts as the balancer between the two separate forces in the sword."

_Forces_ Unbidden, the images of the two figures he had seen inside the dome came to him and just as he opened his mouth to ask about them, Kane held up his hand in apology once more.

"I'm sorry but the question you are about to ask is another one on the list of things I can't answer."

Naruto gritted his teeth once more if there was one thing that he hated above all others it was a surprise. They were normally either cruel, painful and sometimes both and despite Sakuraa and her mother trying to help him get over his fear he remained paranoid of them to this day. He frowned wondering how he could find out without Kane telling him and as he did he remembered how Aisu had spoken to him earlier. Timidly he tried to speak mentally just like the sword had.

_"__Aisu_

He got no response and tried thinking as loudly as he could.

_"Hey__Aisu__ can you hear me?"_

"Yes just don't yell."the voice responded and Naruto's brow furrowed trying to figure out how to modulate his mental voice. He decided that the best way to learn was to try again.

_"Can you tell me why Kane-sensei doesn't answer hardly anything?"_

He heard a mental sigh before Aisu responded and when he did his voice was softer weaker as though he was losing strength.

"I only just now finished the process that Kane mentioned earlier and all of us are a little drained. This method of talking to you directly uses up too much power to use for an extended period of time. That is the reason for the mirrors in your mind they allow us to communicate with us without using our power to project our thoughts to you directly," His voice grew softer but apologetic as he continued, "I'm sorry but it really is best if you wait until we get there for Kane to explain."

_"Bu__.."_

"Just wait. Trust me if he told you here you wouldn't believe half of what you hear. Now I need to rest, goodbye."

During this entire conversation Kane had sat in the chair his head drooping as he resisted the urge to put his head down and as Naruto focused back on the waking world he saw Kane give a tremendous yawn. Before Naruto could ask him anything else he drew the sheathed sword from his back and put it across his legs before leaning back in the chair, "Well now that you are awake I badly need some sleep."

"I will talk to you more later."

"No wait!"

Kane collapsed into the chair by over by the window his sword still in his hands and the blue glow faded from around the room.

"Hey, hey wake up!"

Kane slitted open an eye and now he sounded annoyed, "I have been awake for nearly 6 days straight with only a minimal amount of rest. Now I have answered as many questions as I can here so I think that it is time that I ask you something for a change. Do you want to get out of this hospital today?"

Naruto had no idea what he meant by that, but he nodded still unsure if Kane's question was should be taken as a threat or not.

"I thought as much now I need some sleep in order to do so I need to sleep to recover some chakra so please entertain yourself with this while you wait."

He pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Naruto who barely caught it before he heard Kane start to snore slightly.

Kane did not again stir and Naruto opened the scroll and read at the top

Gyokuei Hajimari basic jutsu.

He was ecstatic and started reading over it right there. Or at least he tried to but he had only gotten ten words into the first jutsu called Gyokuei kawarimi (crystal substitution), before his stomach growled and he lost focus. Now he had a problem, he wanted to read while he ate but he really, really didn't want to get any food on the scroll. So he sat there looking back and forth from the bag of food to the scroll for a few seconds thinking for a few seconds before his stomach growled, louder this time and he decided that he would have more luck reading the scroll after he had filled it.

So after putting both the crystal from Kane and the scroll on the bedside table, he reached down into the bag and withdrew with the rest of the apples and some of the dango and started eating. By the time he was done he found that his brief spurt of activities combined with the lack of exercise for the past few days had left him with far less stamina than usual, and so he made a mental note to read the scroll later when he had time before his head hit the pillow and he drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke he found Kane still asleep he looked at the clock and then walk over, still using the sword as a crutch and pulled back the curtains slightly to see that it was dark outside and he checked the clock by his bedside and saw that it read seven thirty.

"I see that you are awake."

He jumped and looked over to see another Kane over by the door with a wheelchair in addition to the one sitting in the chair and he looked from the one at the door to the one sitting in the chair in panic trying to tell which was real.

The Kane by the door smiled, "I'm the real one and no Naruto, and he isn't an imposter." When Naruto continued to look at him with suspicion he sighed and spoke directly to his copy in the chair, "Alright show him your true form."

The body in the chair flickered before the henge surrounding it dropped revealing a hairless human replica of a male form (nothing like that! I like this being rated T!). Naruto's eyes widened for a second before they narrowed once more at the man by the door.

"But how do I know that you are the real Kane?"

_This is getting ridiculous he is just going to love it when__ I teach him how to do the __ariarigan__jutsu__ (clear eye_Kane thought then reconsidered his idea,_ then again__ he might just overuse it to the point of damaging his eyes._ But he decided to be patient after all this was a boy who was the object of quite a bit of misdirected anger in the village so it was logical that he had developed this habit in order to survive.

"When I demonstrated the Gyokuei Hajimari I made some blue crystal spikes that morphed into a whip then I had it wrap around my forearms and make gauntlets of black crystal afterwards I threw you what was once the end of the whip." Kane finished in one breath, "Now do you believe me?"

Naruto nodded and he sat down on the bed again and let out a groan of relief, standing for that long even with the sword supporting him was a strain. He pointed to the clock and as he asked his next question.

"If you have really been awake for almost 6 days how come you recovered so quickly?"

Kane smiled as he answered.

"Remember that crystal that I gave you?" Naruto took the crystal from the bedside in his hands and held it up to his eyes looking at it.

"What about it?"

"I made it into a sensor crystal right before I tossed it to you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Kane sighed and pointed to the scroll.

"So you haven't gotten to that part yet huh? Well a sensor crystal makes a high pitched scream when it senses any killer intent within fifty feet. Indeed they are very useful, with that I was able to get a good undisturbed seven hours of sleep and I was able to grab this," he motioned to the chair, "So now we can go somewhere where I can answer your questions without fear of being overheard," _or me being called crazy_, he added mentally.

Naruto looked at the chair with distaste he had never enjoyed relaying on anyone before.

"Couldn't I just use some crutches instead?"

Kane shook his head now, "Where we are going and besides your arms would get tired before we got halfway there," He looked at the suspicion that Naruto still held in his eyes and then added to that, "Unless of course you don't want to stop pack anything from your house to take with you of course."

He saw Naruto frown for a second then nod in reluctant assent.

_Good it looks like I convinced him_, Kane thought satisfied at Naruto's decision,_good thing to__ it was annoying enough to get this._

--Flashback no jutsu!—

_Kane had__ woken up and felt at least partially refreshed and he looked over at the clock and saw that it was seven fifteen. He looked over at his sleeping student and decided that now that he was refreshed that now was the time to leave. It would be best to leave before someone else tried to kill his new student. So__ used what liquid remained in his bracers to make a __Gyokuei__bushin__(crystal __clone__ and then left __Naruto__ in it's care while he went to go get a wheelchair__ after__all it would take too long for him to go from the__ hospital to the __hotsprings__ on crutches if he was able to get __there at all in his condition.__ S__o after a few minutes looking at a map he went off to find the man in charge of wheelchair rentals. When he found the room he blinked rubbed his eyes then blinked again. The man in charge was a dwarf, only five feet tall with__ slicked back brown hair__ to try to hide a large bald spot that was growing on the back of his head__ and a large musta__che who was currently checking off people from a list chuckling every so often.__He went up to the doctor who seemed to be in charge and__ cleared his throat to get his attention_

_"Hello I need to rent a wheel_

_"Do you have a rental form?"_

_Kane blinked, "A what?"_

_T__he man sighed heavily as though he was so put upon, "In order to rent a wheelchair you need__ a rental form that is signed by a doctor."_

_"W__ell I really need one and I promise t return it so...__"_

_"L__ook I don't know who you think you are BUT NO ONE GET__S A CHAIR WITHOUT A RENTAL FORM!__" the small man i__n__ front of him exploded ma__k__ing K__ane wonder why __kami__ seemed so determined__ to make him go deaf._

His temper must be as short as he is_ Kane t__hought before returning his att__e__n__tion to the man now swearing__ some more__ about__ people not using the__ proper procedure_

_"I have been give__n permission by the __Hokage__ to g__u__a__rd an __important person here a__n__d__ I need a wheelchair__." It wasn't a co__mplete __lie__ the __hokage__ had put him in charge of the ANBU that had stood guard over __Naruto's__ room for a while. Also he was important, just not for any reasons he could really tell to this little pimple of a man._

_T__he look on the small man's face did a complete __one-__eighty from a sneer to a__n__ ob__v__i__ously fake and patronizing smile._

_"Of course sir__ now if you could only give me the name of the person so we know where to go to pick it up later."_

_A__s much as he wanted t__o lie he decided that the best course of action was to tell the truth._

_"__Uzumaki__Naruto_

_The man's expression turned blotchy with anger._

_"__For the__ little__ demon boy__you__ can forget it!__ I__n fact let me know when he is checking out so I can...__"__ the rest of what he was going to say__ was__ lost when because when he got to the word demon Kane had a hasty mental argument about if he should hurt/scare the little man or not__ and by the time he got to that point__ he had found his answer.__So he reached down and grabbed__ the collar__ of the man's lab coat__ and jerked up unt__il he was eye to eye with Kane._

_What was that?" Kane asked his voice a growl as he projected a__ small__ stream of controlled killer intent into the man in front of him_

_The man gulped and pointed to the storage closet__ marked wheelchairs__ with a trembling hand_

_"Take one."_

_Thank you__ Kane replied as he dropped t__he little man and __went__ over and tried to open the door finding it locked__ he held his__ leaned down and held out his hand to the dwarf, "T__he key?"_

_R__egaining a bit of backbone the man spat at him as he leaned down the little man spat__ in his face._

_A__s the spit worked it__s way down Kane's face he wiped it away__ and__ smiled__ menacingly and__ then blasted the little bastard with enough killer intent to make him curl up in a fetal position__ and start sucking his thumb__. Smiling__ happily__ at finally breaking the little pest he__ reached into one of the pockets on h__is jacket and withdrew a __lockpick__ and in less than a second he had the door open and he grabbed a folded wheelchair and unfolded it before pl__acing it on the ground._

_He then, __almost as an afterthought__ grabbed the still tre__mbling dwarf and stuffed him in__t__o__ the closet__ and__ then slammed and locked the door__ with the __key__ring__ he had palmed off the smal__l__ pest__ just as he was__ throwing him in the closet__. He then dumped the ring on a nearby chair after removing the king that he had used__ to lock the door a second ago __and wondered if he should leave a __lockpick__ so that someone migh__t be able to release the man fro__m captivity_

Nope I don't really have the form for that,_ he thought wickedly as he exited the room wheeling__ the chair over to __Naruto's__ room_

--end flashback no jutsu—

As they got in an elevator Kane waited until the door had closed to give Naruto a piece of information that he probably should have told him about earlier.

"Naruto three days ago a man tried to break in and kill you."

Naruto didn't even twitch.

"Is that so?"

Kane ground his teeth angrily promising mentally that he would be speaking to the Hokage about this later.

"That is why we are not going to go directly to your new home or your house," he shook his head.

Naruto was about to ask something when the door opened and another person, a doctor, got in the elevator and glared at Naruto and he was forced to remain silent.

Luckily the person go out on the next floor and Naruto was able to ask the question that was bothering him.

"So are you afraid that someone might try again today?" Naruto asked a little concerned this time as he knew that in his current condition he would be a burden if they got caught up in a fight, "So can we Shunshin directly to this new place?"

Kane shook his head, "No but don't worry about that now. Like I said earlier we aren't going directly to your new home. I have something I need to do first and I think it is something that we'll enjoy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later

Five shapes flitted from rooftop to rooftop and stopped in a tree right outside Naruto's apartment. One of them signed to the others.

'Ha they thought that taking a roundabout route would allow them to avoid detection but we've got them.'

He rubbed his hands together before continuing.

'Yeah we will get him and the demon at the same time!' he signed while looking over at the only member of the team not showing some excitement and he shook his head. I can't believe that after one defeat he turns into a chicken. Turning back to the rest he signaled 'alright be ready when he has to open the door okay?' They nodded wordlessly and watched the road a man wheeling a chair containing a boy appeared. They went toward the lowest and shabbiest looking building and stopped at the door.

They waited until Kane stopped to help open the door before they attacked throwing their shuriken. Four of them sliced through the air and just before they hit him in the man turned around, catching a pair of them in the heart and a bunch more in the stomach. The boy didn't even have time for that before the shuriken hit him in the neck and back killing him instantly. Over in the trees the successful assassins rejoiced and one went so far as to taunt the one that didn't throw his own weapon.

"Ha and here you said that if we went after him that he would surely kill us!"

"We got him now let's go cut off his head to show everybody!"

The four of the exultant ninja jumped down kunai and some sealing paper in hand to stop blood from dripping everywhere. Back in the tree one now very cautious chunin stayed behind still not sure that they had really succeeded. He remembered the rage that had projected at him and how he had been defeated in an instant by a man he thought to be sleeping. He shook his head no man that skilled would be killed by a few shuriken and so he decided that though he might be ridiculed later, that he would stay back and watch. He had already been warned once and while he and the four men shared a hatred of the demon he was still unwilling to take the chance that the man might still be alive.

Just as the kunai was about to cut into the boy's neck his disappeared into the ground along with the body of the man leaving the four ninja looking around in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a clearing at the back of the hospital

Naruto and Kanewere looking into a silver mirror that showed the bodies of Kane's clones disappear into the ground. The mirror itself was connected to a small crystalline bird called a Gyokuei teisatsu tori (crystal scout bird). Something that Naruto decided that he wanted to learn as soon as possible. When the clones disappeared into he ground Naruto frowned, _was that all it took to __take these things out? _He thought but he noticed Kane's smile and decided to watch and wait.

"Naruto watch now you shall soon see the power of the no **Gyokuei: ****susunda ****bushin**** no ****jutsu**!" (advanced crystal clone)!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A second later four sharp crystal spikes shot out of the ground piercing the four men in the most humiliating and painful technique made by the famous copy ninja of Konoha. Thousand years of pain crystal style!

"YEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!" was all that the four agonized men screamed in pain as they were thrown into the air by the force of the spikes and slammed into the concrete wall of a nearby building hard enough to break their noses and leave face slight dents in the hardened stone.

With their job done the creatures now fully exited the ground and turned back into their assigned forms intent on walking away until the one disguised as Kane looked over at the tree where the shuriken had come from and stopped and frowned.

"Alright come out I know you are there."

A second later the white faced chunin who had tried to kill Naruto earlier that week jumped down from the tree. He seemed scared never taking his eyes off the two things in front of him as he landed and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Just from the image he was receiving Kane could tell that hall the muscles in his legs where tensed and that he was ready to bolt at the very first sign of aggression toward him. He was surprised then when the man found the courage to even stutter a question.

"Wh-what are y-you?"

Kane's clone smiled. And Kane decided that informing him would only lesson his motivation to warn others not to mess with his new pupil. In fact considering how these four were so eager to attack he assumed that he had not done as he instructed and warned his "friends" about leaving Naruto alone.

"You did not warn them did you?" one of the clone's arms morphed becoming a spiked club while the other split down the middle becoming a wicked looking pair of scissor-like double edged blades. Seeing the vicious weapons in the clone's hands the terrified man began to shake his head so violently that as Kane and Naruto watched the scene unfold the older of the two wondered if he was slapped at the right moment if his neck would snap.

"No no no I swear I warned them I told them everything just like you said!"

Looking at him trembling there Kane found that he believed him, or at least he believed that the man didn't have the courage to lie to him.

"Let this be _my_ warning to them," the look in the eyes of Kane's clone could have frozen Hell.

"Tell them," he paused and smiled evilly, "Tell them that next time I think I will use a barbed spear instead of a spike!"

With that done the clones melted back into the ground. And returned to the clearing where Kane and Naruto watched. Kane then had them turn into ANBU members and take up positions flanking him and Naruto.

As they started to walk Naruto asked with a grin, "Can you teach me how to do that later?"

Kane grinned and nodded as he pushed Naruto towards the where the entrance to the underground city was hidden.

"Naruto I believe that you will enjoy your new home quite a bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made the trip to the hot springs without incident and made their way through the deserted building to the back and a cave where the man in charge of the facility kept cleaning supplies. There Kane dismissed the clones and they melted back into the rock this time for good and he rubbed at his sore temples. He still hadn't recovered completely from his five days of sleeplessness and making those clones had drained a considerable amount of chakra. But it was worth it to see the looks on those bastard's faces when they had been hit by those spikes! Returning to the present he started moving things up against the back of the cave out of the way as Naruto watched.

"Why are we here?" Naruto asked speaking for the first time since they had arrived at the hot springs.

Kane turned around form the rock wall and smiled.

"Soon you will know everything." Naruto frowned getting sick of the roundabout answers but Kane ignored him as he cleared different items out of the way and then turned to him.

"Now I think it is time for you to see your new home." Kane reached out and with a lowering motion the rock face slid into the ground and exposed a stairway Kane frowned then did a few seals and put his palms on the ground and the spiraling stairs became a ramp which he wheeled Naruto down using chakra to maintain his balance.

When he got to the bottom he and Naruto were in a small cavern facing a door with a black and white ying yang symbol prominently displayed in the middle. Kane gripped the handles on either side then grinned back at Naruto.

"Prepare to be amazed my young apprentice."

With that he pulled the door open Naruto's jaw dropped.

It was an entire city a city made entirely of crystal! Spires of the stuff glinted darkly in the light from the moon that was channeled down from the mirrors where a camouflaged opening high in the faces of the Hokage mountain.

"Well Naruto what do you think?"

"Am I going to live here?"

Kane smiled as he remembered his first reaction to this place that's right.

He heard a small thump behind him and he turned to see that Naruto had passed out and the sword for the first time that day had gone out of his limp hands. Kane shook his head maybe Naruto had had a little too much excitement for one day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that is the long awaited chapter sorry for the delay! I actually have enough information for o****ne m****o****r****e chapter bef****ore I ha****ve to go back to the drawing board and start thinking u****p new material and yes it all ha****s to do with the**** questions that ****Naruto**** was aski****n****g**** a****bout earlier.**** I am really sorry to****make you wait longer but trust me it will be worth it. If any of you have read my other ****fanfic**** then you know that I strive to try and incorporate new leg****ends into the world of ****Naruto**** a****n****d**** this next chapter will**** be no exception. It shall**** explain everything ****about the ****Gyokuei ****Hajimari ****kekkei ****genkai**** the sword and so much more. Now don't forget to review!**


End file.
